Walking aids are used by many people. Many elderly people use canes or walkers to provide needed stability and to prevent falling. Walkers have been developed that have four wheels and even provide the convenience of a seat and brakes. The walkers often fold for easy transport and to be readily available when needed. Walkers have greatly facilitated the mobility of many individuals, but they are often of little help in slippery conditions. For example on wet, snowy, or icy surfaces a walker provides no help in preventing a person's foot from slipping and causing a fall. Therefore, there is a need for a device that can easily be use with a walker and that assures that the user has secure footing always under their feet as the walker is moved and the user steps forward.